


The Holiday

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Feels, Fluff, The Holiday AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: It’s Christmas and Claire doesn’t want to sit and wallow in self pity. Going online she finds a travel company that looks intriguing. It’s called Home-Exchange. The idea is that you find a place you want to go and then swap houses with someone, you stay in their home and they stay in yours. Fed up with the way her life has turned out, Claire decides on a quaint house in Inverness, one belonging to a Jenny Fraser.Based on the movie, “The Holiday”, this follows the lives of Claire Beauchamp and Jenny Fraser as they swap homes for the Christmas season.





	1. Home Exchange

**_JENNY FRASER_ **

I suppose I think about love more than anyone ever should, I’m constantly amazed by how love can shape and alter our lives.

For some, quite inexplicably, love fades.

For others, love is simply lost.

But then of course, love can also be found if just for the night.

And then theres another kind of love, the cruelest kind, it almost kills its victims.  _Unrequited love_  and of that I am an expert. What about those of us who fall in love alone? We are the cursed, the walking wounded, the unloved ones.

I have willingly loved a man for over three miserable years of my life. The worst birthdays and holidays. I’ve been cursed with being in love with a man who does not and will not love me back.

It’s the day of our office Christmas party and I just have one more assignment to finish before I can join the rest of the party. Like clockwork, just as soon as I hit send, I hear a knock on my office door.

“Hi Fraser,” I turn in my chair to see Oliver Bloom, the man who has taken my heart and not given it back.

“Hi Bloom,” I smile, it’s his damn eyes that get me, if only his eyes weren’t that colour blue.

“I’m glad I found ye, I just wanted to say I got you somethin’ for Christmas!” He steps into my office and takes a seat on the edge of my desk.

I reach down into a drawer beside my desk, “That’s great, I got ye somethin’ too.” I pull out a book shaped box, wrapped with a red bow and give it to him.

He takes it and looks down and then back at me, “Oh darling — I don’t actually have it with me. Probably lost it in my car,” He pouts his lip which sends a current of electricity through me.

I shake my head, “That’s alright, it’s the thought that counts right? Now, open it up!” I motion towards the gift and he pulls loose the bow.

Oliver takes out the book, “It’s a first edition,” He gasps, “Where did you find it?”

“In that little bookstore we found hidden in town. Thought ye’d like it.” Just seeing that smile on his face, the smile I put there, is enough to brush away all the hurt and pain he’s caused me.

“I love it, Jenny. It’s wonderful.” He leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Hoping for a kiss on the lips this time, I try not to look disappointed as he pulls away. “I’ll see ye out there then?” He stands to leave and my heart quickens;  _don’t leave._

“Aye, just need to turn off my computer and get my things. See ye Olly.” I smile and watch him leave to join the party. What was I thinking? He is technically seeing another woman and after all we did break up a year ago. But it’s the late night calls and meet ups that confuse me.

Olly has  _almost_  told me he loves me, he doesn’t recall it of course but I do.

I close out my computer and grab my purse, locking the door behind me. I’m very looking forward to having the next two weeks off over the Christmas season. Turning to join the rest of my work mates, I spot Olly at the front of the crowd and our boss motions for him and that woman he’s seeing to come onto the little platform.

“Everyone! Everyone, listen up,” Robert, our chief publisher says, “A wedding — was privately announced today.”  _Oh Christ, no._

“It’s between our own, Oliver Bloom and Sarah Wilcox!” Robert starts clapping and Oliver and Sarah embrace and kiss while the office joins in the congratulations.

I think I can actually feel my heart breaking. Splitting in two. How could this happen? I loved this man, I wasted so much time loving him, all for nothing.  _How pathetic am I?_

Excusing myself to the bathroom, I clutch my purse closer to me and head out the back door, hoping not to be noticed leaving the party early. I dare one more look back at Oliver and he meets my eye. The look in his eyes sends me running out the door.

I knew I needed to leave him behind, leave it all behind.

Coming home to my quiet house and friendly dog Bouton, was just what I needed. Oliver Bloom can go sod himself for all I care.

_But I do care._

Oh, Jenny Fraser. Let the miserable Christmas begin.

 

**_CLAIRE BEAUCHAMP_ **

Looking down at the pile of clothes on the ground, I contemplate how much of it I can physically lift and still manage to throw over the balcony.

I pick up most of Frank’s clothes, tweed jackets with elbow pads, dress pants and more of his  _fucking professor cheating_  clothes.

With a grunt, I toss shirt after shirt down to the ground, watching one shirt catch in the wind and drift down the street. Hmmph, serves him right.

“Claire!” Frank shouts, I hear his footsteps coming up the stairs and I run to pick up his shoes just as he opens the door to what was our bedroom, now it’s only mine.

I toss one shoe after the other and manage to hit him twice in the chest.

“Claire! Stop!” He tries to walk towards me but I hold up another shoe, ready to aim.

“I will not, Frank! Tell me you didn’t cheat and I won’t throw this at your bloody head.”

He puts up his hands to protect himself, “Claire, I didn’t sleep with her. She’s my student, I wouldn’t sleep with a student.”

I hit the side of his head earning a satisfying grunt of pain from Frank. “Christ, Claire.”

Turning back to my original task, I grab a few more of his things and move forward to the balcony.

“Stop! Not the suit, Claire, not  _that_  suit.” Frank touches my elbow and I drop what I’m holding and slap him hard across the face.

“How dare you say you didn’t sleep with her when I bloody walked in on you thrusting into her. On your desk! Frank — have you no shame?” I asked and felt my face heat up with anger.

Clutching his cheek, he finally meets my eye, “Alright,” he sighs, “I slept with her. You happy now?”

My eyes widen, “Did you just ask me if I’m happy?” I raise my hand to slap him again but he grabs my wrist and I kick him in the shin and run out the door before he can touch me again.

“Frank, I don’t think you ever really loved me. I was just there to warm your bed when you came home from fucking all your students!” I shout up at him and I descend the stairs, two at a time.

Reaching me at the bottom step, Frank tries to touch me but I back up against the wall, “You know you do this, Claire…”

“Do what?” I spat at him.

“You screw up every relationship. You were never even here.” He rubs his now red cheek, “Always at the hospital, always missing dates and calls. Christ, Claire, it’s like I was living with a ghost half the time.”

I press my lips together and stare at the wall behind his head, “I want you to leave, Frank. I’ll send you the rest of your things. Please — just go.”

Anger subsided, I walk towards the door and open it for him and wait.

Frank stands there, in the middle of our Boston townhome. The home we found together, “You must be the only woman who breaks up with her boyfriend of three years and doesn’t even shed a tear.”

I turn my head sharply to him, “Why does it bother you  _so_  much that I can’t cry?”

He shakes his head and moves towards the open door but pauses just beside me and I flinch. “Would you have loved me, Claire? Really loved me, if you hadn’t been so busy? If we had had more time together?”

I look down at my feet and then slowly up to meet Frank’s stare, “That amount of time — doesn’t exist,” I say this with no hesitation, no trembling in my voice. I didn’t love him, not really.

“Well,” he finally walks out the door, “Goodbye then, Claire. I would say it’s been nice knowing you but —“

I don’t hear what he says because I slam the door in his face and lock the door.

_Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ._

“You have to get ready for work, Beauchamp.” I say to myself and take a deep breath and head back upstairs to my half empty closet. I grab my scrubs and shoes and dress quickly, knowing that if I don’t hurry, I’ll be very very late.

“He did what!?” My best friend, also a surgeon like me, Geillis says after I finish telling her how I walked in on Frank having sex with one of his students.

“Yes! I was just going to his office because I wanted to surprise him and then take him somewhere to eat but he was the one who surprised me.” I say and take off my winter coat, hanging it up in my assigned cubby in the doctor’s lounge.

“The worst part Geillis, is that he denied it. He fucking denied it at first, even after I know he saw me. When I caught him doing that with her — “ I shivered, remembering the sight I had walked in on, “I was too shocked to say anything but there’s no way he didn’t see the door open and close.”

Geillis rubbed her hand gently on my back, “Claire, dear, what ye need is a long vacation far away from this place. Maybe meet ye a nice laddie and he’ll make ye forget all about Frank.”

I knew she was right, I needed to get away from Boston, away from all of this mess. It was Christmas after all. Tis’ the bloody season.

But the last thing I needed was a man.

“You’re right, as always Geillis.” I gave my best smile to her and she laughed, “I’ll book a trip as soon as I get home from work.”

She squeezed my hand, “Good lass and may I suggest my home country of Scotland? The highlands look so bonny at this time of year.”

Scotland. I had never been, I was born and raised in England but never managed to make it up to Scotland.

I nodded, “Scotland sounds nice actually. Gives me a chance to see where my best friend comes from too.” I smiled and wrapped her in a big hug.

Booking the trip however was a bit more depressing than I thought it would be.

It seems googling ‘vacation for one in Scotland’ doesn’t come up with many search results.

“By myself at Christmas, nice one Beauchamp.” I say to myself, I have a habit of talking to myself, it seems.

I had never had holiday traditions, being an orphan for most of my life, the only family I really had was my Uncle Lambert but he was away somewhere in the Middle East, digging up new artefacts.

Clicking on the second option on the google search page, I skimmed the website. It was called ‘Home Exchange’. You picked a country that you wanted to visit and then it listed several home options. You had to essentially swap homes with someone which was something I had never done before and it would be nice for my cat Adso to be looked after while I was gone. Better than leaving the house empty.

I found Scotland in the list of options and clicked on several homes, one in Edinburgh, one in Glasgow but none of them interested me until I found a cute little cottage in a city called Inverness.

“Tucked away in the bonny Highlands of Scotland, cozy up by the fireplace in this quaint cottage near Inverness. You’ll be minutes away from the breathtaking green lands that Scotland has to offer,” I read and then clicked on the picture. It was exactly what it said it was, a quaint little cottage called Rosehill.

“It’s now or never, Beauchamp,” clicking on the chat icon, I typed out a message to the owner of the house and waited for a response.

**_Claire B_ ** _: I’m interested in renting your house._

**_Claire B_ ** _: I’m wondering if your house is available this Christmas, because if it is, you could be a real life saver._

**_Claire B_ ** _: I know it’s late to be asking but if you’re at all interested then please contact me._

 

**_JENNY FRASER_ **

The kettle whistled and I took it off the stove to pour myself a nice up of tea. Just what I needed after the day I’ve had.

Just as I sat down on my couch, I heard a ‘ping’ from my laptop in the kitchen. Ignoring it, I took a sip of my tea and sighed. “Probably just work, don’t you think?” I asked my dog, Bouton.

Closing my eyes to listen to the crackle of the fireplace, I then heard another ‘ping’ and then another followed shortly.

“Oh can they no’ leave me alone!” I shouted and sat my tea down on my coffee table and walked into the kitchen to check my emails.

But it wasn’t my emails that had made that sound, it was three notifications from that home exchange website I had set up long ago to make some extra money.

Quickly scanning the messages from a ‘Claire B.’ I sat down at the table and typed out my response.

**_Jenny F_ ** _: Hello, I am interested but the house is only available for home exchange._

**_Jenny F_ ** _: Where are you?_

“Oh please say somewhere not in this God forsaken country,” I waited impatiently for the next message.

**_Claire B_ ** _: Boston, MA._

**_Jenny F_ ** _: I’ve never been to Boston, always wanted to go._

**_Jenny F_ ** _: I’m Jenny, by the way. I’m a non-smoker, single, book publisher and I have one dog._

**_Claire B_ ** _: Nice to meet you Jenny, I’m Claire. I’m a doctor, recently single and I have a cat._

“Cat person, aye,” I looked down at Bouton and he barked, “Don’t be jealous,” I laughed.

**_Claire B_ ** _: I must say, your house looks idyllic. Just what I need._

**_Jenny F_ ** _: Oh thank you. What’s your place like?_

**_Claire B_ ** _: It’s a little bigger than yours, three stories. A townhome in the middle of downtown._

**Claire B** :  _Can I ask you one thing?_

**Jenny F** :  _Go for it._

**Claire B** :  _Are there any men in your town?_

**Jenny F** :  _Honestly…_

**Jenny F** :  _Zero._

“Hopefully she’s no’ expectin’ to get lucky here, no’ in my house,” I said and wondered what this Claire B was like in person.

**Claire B** :  _Perfect!_

**Claire B** :  _When can I come?_

“Doesna want a man? Perhaps she likes the lasses then, aye?” I laughed to myself and looked through my calendar on my phone. I had nothing scheduled and I could really be out of here very quickly.

**Jenny F** :  _Tomorrow too soon?_

**Claire B** :  _Tomorrow is perfect!_

**Jenny F** :  _We are on then, for two weeks, Claire._

“Sorry, Bouton,” I gave him a little belly rub, “Looks like I’ll be takin’ my sorry arse to America for this Christmas.” Bouton barked, “She has a cat,” he barked again and wagged his tail, “Aye, I know. But at least she’ll know how to take care of an animal.”

I continued to chat with Claire about all the details like where to find the key to the house and instructions for Bouton while she was here. She gave me her door code and told me that the only thing I needed to do was give someone a box of her ex’s things.

With only a few hours to get things in order, I went online, booked a flight and then went to pack. Boston would be cold still, so I packed warm things. America. I had never been but always wanted to visit.

Maybe this holiday wouldn’t be too bad after all.


	2. Unexpected

**_JENNY FRASER_ **

The flight over wasn’t so bad, stuck in coach though. Just before we took off I received an email from Oliver.

“Jenny, 

Please talk to me. Just let me know

what you’re up to over the holidays. 

\- Oliver Bloom.”

How impersonal. The wee bastard. I typed out a short response and hit send, then turned my phone off to relax on the long flight ahead. 

Claire Beauchamp’s Boston townhome was in fact huge. I should have figured considering she told me she was a surgeon. “Oh thank Joseph,” I took the steps up to the front door and punched in the code she gave me. When it gave a beep, I turned the knob and opened the door. 

“Holy God,” it was stunning. Completely redone but it had kept it’s colonial charm unlike most of the other houses I had seen on the street. 

“Claire Beauchamp, you lucky lass,” setting my bags down, I ran from room to room. I found a small home gym which I would decide later if I wanted to use and then two guests bedrooms. The second floor had a cozy looking room with a huge TV on one wall, surrounded by what looked like thousands of movies. 

“God bless ye Claire,” I smiled and gave a little shriek. 

I ran up the stairs to the third floor and found a little office which had all of Claire’s awards and achievements placed around the room. Fancy. 

Then I looked to my right down the hall and saw it. A big fluffy king sized bed. 

“I love Boston!” I shouted and ran down the hall at full speed, jumping on the bed and was enveloped by the duvet. 

I jumped when I felt something furry touch my leg and looked over to see Adso, Claire’s cat crawling on the bed. 

“Hello wee Adso, I’m Jenny Fraser,” I gave the little cheetie a pet and fell back into the bed. 

“What’s a better way to start the holiday than to sleep?” Adso gave a little meow and with that I sank down, down into the bed, letting sleep wash over me. 

 

**_CLAIRE BEAUCHAMP_ **

“Ye’ll have to walk from here, I’m afraid. I willna be able to turn the car around.”

Did someone say something?

“Lass?” Came a voice from a man sitting in the front seat of the car. Right, I was in a car. In Scotland. I had actually done the bloody thing. 

“Oh right. Sorry, must have drifted off to sleep. Took some sleeping pills before the flight, suppose they haven’t worn off just yet,” I yawned and stretched my arms. 

“Lass, I canna turn the car around at the other end. This is where ye walk,” the driver said and I sighed and looked around. Great. 

“If I must,” I gave the man some money and he helped me with my bags and then drove off, leaving me standing on the side of a snowy road with no sight of any cottage. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” I moaned and started to walk in the direction the man told me to. 

Twenty minutes later, I was drenched in sweat from trudging my suitcase through the snow and over hills. “Curse Scotland and it’s bonny hills,” I huffed and finally spotted something resembling a cottage in the distance. 

Brushing off a thin layer of snow on the small gate, it read “Rosehill Cottage”. 

“Thank God,” I smiled and found the key hidden under a potted plant near the door, just as Jenny said it would be. 

Her home was small but charming. Stacks of books lined the shelves as soon as I walked in. To my left was the kitchen and to my right was the cozy looking living room. A small set of stairs led me to the bedroom and bathroom. There wasn’t much to the house, just enough to live comfortably. 

I quite liked the change of scenery. Nothing here to remind me of Frank. There was even a small tree in the corner of the living room. 

A bark came from the kitchen and I turned to find what must only be Bouton, Jenny’s little dog. 

“Hello there, I’m Claire, and how are you?” I said to the little dog and he came up to sniff my hand. 

Petting Bouton on the head, I then stood up and grabbed my suitcase. 

Unpacking set my mind at ease, now I could relax. 

“Food. I need some food and maybe a bit of wine,” I told Bouton and saw the keys to Jenny’s car hanging by the door. 

I was glad I remembered well enough how to drive on the other side of the road after having been away from the U.K. for so long. With Jenny’s direct instructions I found the small grocer easily. 

Loading up my basket with an assortment of cheeses, fruit, crackers, meats, a few mince pies and other treats I hadn’t had in years, I then grabbed a few bottles of wine and checked out. 

“Someone’s havin’ a party!” The lady at the register said, “Oh yeah!” I smiled and tried to look like someone who was indeed having a party and less like someone who was about to gorge themselves on cheese and wine til they passed out. 

Feeling slightly tipsy, I turned off the TV and walked over to Jenny’s stereo, “Let’s see what kind of music she listens to.” I hit play and a familiar tune started playing. “Alright then, Jenny Fraser.” 

I was screaming the lyrics by the chorus.

 

“Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Chocking on your alibis

But it’s just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

Cause I’m Mr. Brightside”

 

After my fourth glass of wine and well onto my second wheel of brie, I sighed and tossed aside the book I had been trying to read for the past thirty minutes.

“What are you doing here, Beauchamp?” While this place was cute and I’m sure Scotland was beautiful once I finally decided to venture out of the cottage, the thought of staying here alone for the next two weeks was suddenly losing it’s appeal.

“That’s it then. I’m going home.” I stood up from the couch and with a bark from Bouton, I climbed the stairs and began to put my things back in my suitcase. I got about halfway before I gave up and decided to save the rest for the morning. What I needed was sleep. 

Drifting off to sleep, I felt Bouton curl up beside me. At least I wouldn’t be sleeping alone. 

Just as I felt myself fading, I heard a loud bang. My eyes popped open, what the bloody hell was that noise?

‘Bang, bang, bang!’ The sound came again and I shook my head and then realised it was indeed real. Another bang and this time followed by a voice. 

“Jenny! Open up, I need to piss and if ye dinna open this door right now, I swear I’ll —“ I opened the front door before the stranger could finish that sentence. 

“Oh you’re no’ Jenny,” says a very tall, very big and very ginger Scot, “Or if ye are, then I’m much drunker than I realise.” He smiled at me, a childish sort of grin. 

“I’m sorry for my profanity lass, I wasna expectin’ you.” He said again and leaned against the door frame. 

“I wasn’t expecting you either,” I said stupidly and cursed myself for wearing my most frumpy pyjamas.

The large Scot motioned around me, “Oh yes, so sorry, do come in,” I said and let the strange man inside. Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, what if he was a murderer?

He walked past me and I almost fainted, he smelled delightful. A good smelling murderer then. 

I watched him walk straight into the small bathroom that was tucked under the stairs and when he closed the door behind him I checked myself in the mirror. My hair was a frizzy mess and my pants were tucked into my bloody socks. 

I had started to pull my pants out of the socks just as he opened the door and I jumped and he almost knocked over a lamp.

“Are you going to tell me who you are?” I asked. 

He laughed, “Och, sorry Sassenach. I’m Jamie, Jenny’s brother.” He stuck his hand out and I hoped he had washed his hands. Taking his hand I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face. He was so warm and he made me feel warm things inside too. 

“And who are ye?” Jamie asked as he unwound his scarf from around his neck, so he thought he was staying now did he?

“I’m Claire. Claire Beauchamp,” I said and realised I was still holding his hand and blushed when I let it go. 

“And what are ye doin’ in my sister’s house, Claire Beauchamp the Sassenach.” He said and my insides did a weird floppy thing whenever he called me ‘Sassenach’ for the second time.

“Well Jenny is in Boston, at my home and I’m here,” I looked around the room, “In her home. For two weeks.” 

Jamie made a grunt sound and then leaned in close to me, “Do ye mind if I sit down, Sassenach? I’m afraid I might bump into ye is all.” I nodded and moved aside as he sat down in a huff on the couch. 

“Are you alright, Jamie?” I asked, now taking notice of how drunk he actually was. 

He blinked several times and then looked at me, still standing by the door, “Aye, I’m alright. I _am_ Jenny’s semi-respectable little brother and she sometimes puts me up when I get a little too drunk. My Da told me though that a Fraser is no’ drunk as long as he is standin’ on his own two feet.” He gave another childish grin. 

I laughed then, “Well, you’re not exactly standing right now.” I motioned towards him sitting down on the couch. 

His eyes got really wide as if he just now realised he was sitting and not standing, “Aye, seems ye’re right. Guess I am drunk then.” 

“I guess you are,” I smiled and moved to sit beside him on the couch, not too close but not too far either. 

“So Sassenach,” Jamie put his feet up on the coffee table, making himself right at home. It _is_ his sister’s home after all, Beauchamp, get a grip, “How are ye likin’ our bonny Scotland?”

I brushed a stray curl behind my ear and leaned back against the side of the couch and put my hands on my knees with a quiet ‘slap’, “Well. Not so bonny. I’m actually leaving tomorrow.” 

“What? But ye just got here? Did somethin’ happen?” Jamie asked, the concern looked genuine. 

I felt compelled to tell him the truth, everything, “I just broke up with someone — yesterday,” he made a quiet hum in sympathy, “and I thought that being here would distract me from feeling so lonely but as it turns out I just feel even more alone.”

Jamie suddenly grabbed my hand in his and I felt a tingle run through me, “He doesna deserve ye, Sassenach. How could he let a lass like you go?” 

Unable to speak because of his ocean blue eyes staring at me, I only blinked and then came back to myself when he squeezed my hand tightly. 

“Ye mind if I stay the night? Ye willna even see me in the mornin’, I promise I’ll be gone before ye wake,” He said and I wasn’t too sure I wanted him to leave at all. 

Letting our hands fall into his lap, I nodded, “Sure. Yes, stay. That’s alright with me, Jamie.” I loved to say his name. I also loved to hear that thick Scottish accent say my name, I never wanted him to stop. 

He didn’t say anything else, only smiled so I gave his hand a squeeze and then said, “Goodnight Jamie.”

“Goodnight, Claire” the ginger man said and then he kissed me. 

I obviously wasn’t expecting this so I made a small squeak sound whenever his lips touched mine. 

“I’m sorry, I dinna mean to, I just —“ 

“Would you mind, maybe,” I looked up into his eyes, “Doing that again?” His eyebrows quirked up but he smiled and brought one hand to cup my cheek. 

Jamie leaned in to kiss me again and I closed my eyes. But it wasn’t my lips he kissed first but my cheeks. And then my nose. And then he kissed my eyelids. And finally — he kissed my lips. 

I melted into him and shoved all of my screaming thoughts about how I didn’t need a man to feel good about myself or how I had only just gotten out of a relationship aside and brought my hands to his solid chest. 

Breaking the kiss, I brought my finger up to his lips to stop him from kissing me again.

“Given that I’m in a bit of a personal crises,” I spoke quickly before I changed my mind, “and that I’m currently in a strangers house and you’re insanely good looking,” That childish grin again, “I’m thinking… we should have sex. If you want?”

Jamie’s lips smiled against my finger and I slid my hand up to cup his cheek, warm and flushed from the alcohol, “Is that a trick question, Sassenach?”

“This whole knowing that I’ll never see you again is kind of exciting,” I leaned in and placed a firm kiss against his lips, “I’ve never done anything like this before, I swear.” I smiled then and bit my lip.

Jamie’s hands slid down to settle around my waist and he kissed me again, thoroughly. 

“I want ye, Claire. So much that I can scarcely breathe,” his body pressed into mine and I lost all coherent forms of communication. 

I put my hand against his chest to push him back from me, “One thing before we… um… I’m not very good at this. Sex,” I said bluntly, “My ex mentioned it a few times and trust me — a girl doesn’t forget a comment like that.” 

“A wee bastard, ye’re ex. If he were here, I woulda hit him across the head and pushed him out into the snow. He doesna know how to take care of a lady like you is all. How to treat ye to make ye moan the way ye deserve,” he slid his hand up the back of my shirt.

I squirmed when I felt his hands slide up my back and on my cold skin. Jamie kissed me again, all while his hands explored the bare skin of my back and stomach. 

“Jamie, not here.” I moaned, “Not on the couch,” he kissed my jaw and down my neck before pulling away and grabbing me around the waist. 

“Then to the bed we go, Sassenach.” I laughed when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, my bum in his face, which he gave a nice firm pat. 

“My God. Ye have the roundest arse I’ve ever seen!” Another pat and he laid me out on the bed. 

“Jamie Fraser,” I sighed and watched as he undressed. Once he was fully naked he came to lean over me on the bed and tugged off my hideous fuzzy pyjama bottoms along with my panties. I unbuttoned my shirt and sat there, completely naked for this man I barely knew. 

You’re wild, Claire Beauchamp.

“Sassenach,” he called me and then hovered over my body, his arms placed on either side of my head and entered me in one quick movement. 

I fell asleep with a large Scot draped across my body. Stroking his curls against his forehead, I saw him smile which made me smile in return. 

Looking over at my half packed suitcase I sighed and held him closer. I was leaving in only a few hours. Why hadn’t I met Jamie at a different time? When my life was more together. 

“Sleep well, Jamie,” I whispered and turned off the lamp beside me and fell into the most blissful sleep I had ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far!


	3. Connections

**_JENNY FRASER_ **

I had lost all sense of time while I slept in Claire’s comfy bed, surrounded by fluffy white pillows and cozy quilts. Why the bloody hell would I ever leave this bed?

Looking over at the clock on the nightstand told me it was now 9:37am… the next day. I had slept for almost 16 hours after the flight from Scotland. And my stomach was making enough noise to tell me how I had neglected it during my slumber. 

Venturing downstairs, I found some bread and jam and settled on a quick, easy breakfast before I would go into town and stock up on groceries. Never good to go grocery shopping on an empty stomach. 

An hour later, I step out of Claire’s incredible shower with one of those rainfall shower heads and dress in my warmest layers as I look out the window at the snow. 

“Potatoes, veggies, some fruit,” I make a list of what I need at the store, “Wine, eggnog, whisky, more wine and then maybe some vodka.” I laugh and write down the last bit and tuck the list into my purse. Just as I reach the door, a knock comes, making me jump back. 

“Christ!” I shriek and compose myself and open the door. 

“What bloody good timing you have,” I say to the man standing on the front step, “I was just goin’ out the door when I heard the knock, nearly scared me half to death.” 

The man smiles and then I shake my head, “Oh yes. I’m Jenny Fraser,” I offer my hand in introduction, “And you are?”

He shakes my hand firmly, “Ian Murray, nice to meet ye,” he says with a thick Scottish accent.

“Och, so ye’re from Scotland then? Or are ye just makin’ fun of my accent.” I crack a smile and then invite him in to the house from the cold. 

As I shut the door I turn and notice just how handsome he is. “Aye, lived in Scotland all my life until a few years ago when I got the job offer to teach at Harvard,” He smiled, “How could I say no to that?”

“Is Claire here?” He asks. Oh right. Of course, he’s not here to see you Jenny. 

“I’m afraid she’s no’, she’s in Scotland actually.” I say and put both hands on my hips, “Can I help you wi’ somethin’ though?”

Ian shook his head, “Oh, I was just comin’ to get some of Frank’s things. He’s a colleague of mine at Harvard.”

“Right! Claire told me someone was comin’ by to pick up something. Stay there, I’ll go get the box.” I held up a finger for him to wait and went to Claire’s office where she told me she put a box of her ex’s things. 

“Here ye are, Ian,” handing him the box, our fingers brush. “Would ye like to stay a bit? I can fix ye a cup of tea or maybe coffee?” I turn towards the kitchen.

“That sounds lovely but my girlfriend Hannah is sittin’ in the car waitin’ for me, so best not keep her waitin’.” He smiles and I open the door for him and then spot his girlfriend in the passenger seat of her car, I wave but she doesn’t seem to see me. 

Pausing on the last step, Ian turns back to me, “I might take ye up on that cup of tea another day though, Jenny, if ye dinna mind.” 

Blushing, I gather my thoughts, “Och, yes! I dinna mind. Drop by anytime Ian, it was nice to meet ye.” I watch him leave and sigh. Of course he would have a girlfriend. I bet she’s some American trollop too. 

Distracted from Ian’s arrival, I suddenly remember that I was going to get groceries. “Stop thinkin’ about him, Jenny.” I say to myself and leave out the front door. 

 

**_CLAIRE BEAUCHAMP_ **

He said he would leave before I woke up so why am I so hurt that he actually did leave? Is it because when he said that we hadn’t slept together yet? We hadn’t kissed and laid all night in each other’s arms…

“You’ll never see him again, Beauchamp, it’s for the best.” I mutter to myself and slide on my pyjamas to go downstairs and grab a cup of coffee before I need to head to the airport.

“Good mornin’, Sassenach,” I hear a deep voice say as I enter the kitchen. _Jamie. He stayed._

I realize that I’m standing in the kitchen with my mouth slightly ajar when Jamie repeats himself, “Good mornin’, Sassenach — ye sleep well then?” He smiles smugly and takes a sip of coffee.

I can just _tell_ that my cheeks are bright red from the attempted wink he gives me. Going to stand next to him near the coffee machine, I reach out my hand to the cup he offers me, “Yes. Quite well actually.” And I take a sip of my coffee, giving him back a smug smile. 

“Ye dinna have to worry about a thing, Sassenach. With us,” Jamie puts his hand down on the counter, his fingers dangerously close to mine, “I know ye’re leavin’ today but for the record… yer ex is extremely mistaken.” 

I bite my bottom lip like a flirty teenager and move my fingers to touch his, “You were very drunk,” I laugh, “You couldn’t remember if I was any good or not.” I whisper and look down at our hands. 

“I remember,” his voice causes me to look up, “I canna forget ye. I willna forget ye.” I think he’s going to kiss me again but he pulls back and crosses the room to reach for something in his jacket. 

Jamie pulls out a pair of wire rimmed glasses and sets them on the bridge of his nose. God, if he wasn’t already attractive, now he has to pull out those. 

“I couldna see ye properly. Lost my contacts last night — somehow.” This time he blushes and walks back over to stand in front of me, his hand reaching to cup my cheek. 

A phone rings and it breaks the spell. Picking up the phone I get a glance at the contact name, “Faith,” I say and hand him his phone, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to read it.” 

“It’s alright. I’ll call back.” He sighs and then moves to put his coat on. “I guess ye’ll be going to the airport today?” 

I nod and wrap my arms around my chest, wishing that it was his arms that were wrapping around me instead. 

“Well,” He says, wrapping his scarf back around his neck, “I know you’re not interested in gettin’ involved but you should know that things in my life are a wee bit… complicated.”

“It’s okay, Jamie. I’m leaving so…” I say and regret it instantly when I see the hurt look in his eyes. 

“I just want to assure ye is all, that ye’re better off,” he turns to leave but then pauses at the open door, “I just want to be sure ye’re okay, Claire. I tend to hurt the people I’m with simply by bein’ myself.” 

I move to stand closer to him, “I’m not going to fall in love with you Jamie Fraser, I promise.” I smile and he nods in return. 

“Nicely put, Sassenach,” Jamie still doesn’t move, “What if I wanted to call ye? If ye change ye’re mind and stay…” He moves his hands to settle at my waist and I shiver, from the cold coming from the open door or from his touch, “Meet me at the pub down the road. Tonight.” 

“I’m lea—“ I start to say again.

“Ye’re leaving. Aye… I know,” he runs his hands through his curly red hair and adjusts the glasses on his nose, “Then if this is goodbye, ye’re lovely, Claire.” He leans down and gives me a kiss on the cheek and I shock myself and him when I grab his face and move my lips to his, savouring the taste of his mouth. 

“Please stay,” he whispers when the kiss breaks. 

“Goodbye, Jamie,” I force myself to say and he turns and leaves. I stand in the kitchen for way too long, just staring out the window in the direction he went. 

“Time to leave, I guess.” Sighing I head upstairs to finish packing. 

 

**_JENNY FRASER_ **

On my way back from the store, I noticed a man standing on the door step. What is it with Claire’s house attracting men to her door?

As I got closer, I noticed it wasn’t Ian but an older gentlemen. “Hello, can I help ye?” I asked as I climbed the steps.

“Hello,” he said in a straight Boston accent, “I’m Joe Abernathy.” He shook my hand, “And you must be the woman staying in Lady J’s house this Christmas?” 

I nodded and unlocked the door, “Yes, I’m Jenny Fraser. Lady J is Claire, I take it?” He followed after me and I set the bag of groceries on the front table near the door. 

“The only and only,” he smiled warmly and immediately picked up the bag I had just sat down and proceeded to take it to the kitchen, he knew where he was going apparently. 

“I bet you’re wondering what I’m doing here, Jenny?” He laughed and I nodded, turning to the kettle to fill it with water. 

“I live next door to LJ and I can’t seem to find my keys. She has a spare key to my house,” He said.

“Do ye know where it is? I dinna know if I can help ye find it if ye don’t,” I shrugged and set the kettle to boil.

“Yes,” he smiled, “She told me she keeps it in the drawer in her study, would you mind getting it darling? My knees are real weak and I’m afraid by the time I climb up and down those stairs it will be Easter.” He laughed and I gave his arm a light squeeze. 

“Of course, Joe. I’ll be back in a second,” I said and went find the spare key. 

“Here ye are,” I handed him the key. “Would ye like a cup of tea?” I ask as the kettle whistles and I pour myself a cup and when he says yes, I pour him one too. 

“I love a good cup of tea,” he lets out a deep breath and takes a sip, “Tell me something, Jenny.”

“What do ye want to know,” I said, coming to sit beside him at the kitchen island. 

“Do you have any plans for dinner tonight?” I shook my head no, “Then would you want to go to dinner with me?” He asked, “I know I’m an old man but it would be my honor.” 

I didn’t have any plans for this holiday at all. There would be no risk in falling in love with him as he was a bit too old for me so what was the harm in making new friends?

“I’d love to Joe, ye’ve got yerself a date!” I smiled and squeezed his hand that wasn’t holding the cup.

“A date? I haven’t had a date since my precious wife Gayle passed. It’ll be one you never forget.” He winked and I couldn’t help but smile. Joe Abernathy must have been the real charmer back in his day. 

After the cup of tea, Joe went back to his house and I said I would swing back around in a few hours to go to dinner. 

“What I don’t understand Jenny is why a beautiful young woman like yourself would spend a Saturday night with an old almost retired chief of surgery like me?” Joe said once the waiter finished pouring the wine. 

“Because you asked me,” I joked, “I just needed to get away from all the people I knew. Obviously I’m no’ from here as ye can tell by my accent,” I smiled and took a sip of wine, “It’s one guy actually that I needed to get away from.” I felt myself getting emotional, “An ex boyfriend who just got engaged for forgot to tell me.” I sniffed and finished the glass of wine. 

“He’s a damn shmuck.” Joe said flatly.

“Well yes, how did ye know?” I laughed and wiped a finger under my watery eye. 

“He let you go.” Joe smiled, “No real man would let someone like you get away from them.” 

“Ye must be the kindest man I’ve ever met Joe, if only ye were forty years younger!” Laughing we continued the conversation about our lives. I told him how I worked in a book publishing company and that was how I knew Oliver. 

I learned that Joe was a colleague of Claire’s, her Chief of Surgery in fact. I didn’t know much about the medical field but I knew that was important. 

“Ye’ve worked in that hospital for more than fifty years?” I gasped, spinning pasta on my fork and taking a bite. 

“Indeed, I went in as a fresh faced medical student and worked my way up. Never had any other kind of job. That’s where I met Lady J,” he took a bite of his steak, “Well, I first met her when she moved in next door but then at work. A fine Doctor, that girl is.” 

I saw Joe up to his house and made sure he was good before I walked the few steps next door. Unexpectedly, my “date” with Joe had been one of the best nights I’d had in a long time. Maybe it was because I wasn’t worried what he thought about me. 

My phone rang just as I settled into bed. “Oliver Bloom” the screen read and I bit my lip, deciding whether or not to answer it. My heart gave in and I put the phone to my ear, “Hello?”

“Jenny? Ah, good to hear ye’re voice,” he said on the line, “Darling, I know ye’re away but I’ve just got stuck on this one part of my book, ye know, the one ye helped me write —“ I made a yes sound, “Well I was just wondering if I could email you what I’ve got and you could help me out a bit?”

This damn fool, calling about work. Of course he wouldn’t even mention that fact that he’s now engaged and only gone and ripped my heart out. 

“Sure,” I answered before I had time to think, “You know my email, Oliver. Goodbye.” I threw the phone to the end of the bed and closed my eyes, not caring what time it was, I needed sleep and I needed it now. 


	4. Plans

**_CLAIRE BEAUCHAMP_ **

Was this the right pub? 

He said ‘meet me at the pub down the road, tonight’, so here I was. Not on the plane. Not going home. Not staying away from men. 

I didn’t exactly know what time ‘tonight’ was and what Jamie considered it to be and I didn’t want to miss him, so for the past hour I have been sitting in the corner, watching the door. Two glasses of wine down, I raise my hand to the waiter to ask for another. If I’m going to make it through this, I’ll need some help. 

As soon as the waiter pours my drink and moves on to the next table I see a flash of red. 

I stupidly wave my hand but he doesn’t see me. “Jamie,” I call out but the music is too loud to hear anything. Then Jamie scans the room, I hope for me and his eyes land on mine and he smiles. 

“Sassenach! You stayed!” He shouts over the cacophony of noise in the pub. Pulling me into a hug, I wrap my arms around his waist and hold on to him tight. “I wasna sure ye’d come,” he shrugs and intertwines his fingers with mine, leading me over to a table where a few people welcome us to sit.

“Claire, this is Angus, Rupert and Murtagh, they’ll be joinin’ us for drinks tonight. Lads, this is Claire,” he says proudly and I take the seat next to him. 

“Hi everyone,” I smile as Jamie orders us both a whisky. 

The entire evening was filled with laughter, Angus was very funny and by the end, my stomach was cramping from so much laughing. Jamie didn’t let go of my hand the entire evening and every so often he would turn and look at me as if he was memorising my face. 

 

 **_JENNY FRASER_ **  
****

The next day Joe invited me to have dinner with him and some of his friends. He was celebrating Christmas with some mates that he only got to see once a year around the holidays. 

“Why don’t we do it at my place? I’ll cook everythin’ and you can all just relax and be spoiled,” I said to Joe, sitting in my living room. 

“Are you sure Jenny? That would be very kind of you.” 

“Tis’ no’ a problem. Come over around 6 tonight, just let yer friends know it’s at my house.” I kissed him on the cheek and watched him as he went back home. 

Joe Abernathy was a surprise. Someone kind that I didn’t know I needed in my life. After so many years of heartbreak, it was nice to be treated with respect, even if I wasn’t looking for a marriage proposal from Joe, it was his respect I enjoyed. 

While I cooked, my mind kept drifting back to Ian, it had only been one day since I met him but already I was wondering when he would drop by for that cup of tea. 

Of all the places to meet another Scot, I did not think Boston, in a stranger’s house would be the place. 

Joe’s friends were all his age and all had varying occupations. One was a professor at Harvard and I wondered if he knew Ian. Another was a lawyer although he told me he had just retired. And Arthur was in the film industry or had been, back in the good old days of Hollywood. 

I spent that evening laughing and taking in as much wisdom and sage words of advice as I could from these men. It was refreshing to my soul to be around people that didn’t see the value in a selfie however I was quite partial to them. 

Just as I poured the last of the bottle of wine Joe had brought, a knock came from the door. “I’ll get it!” I smiled and went to answer it. 

“Hi Jenny, this a bad time?” Ian Murray stood on my front step, holding a small bouquet of flowers. 

My tongue stopped working properly but I managed to squeak out a “Come in,” and took the proffered flowers. 

“These are lovely, Ian.” I took a sniff of the wild flowers and started walking to the kitchen where all the other men were. “What brings ye here tonight?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “Och, I was just thinkin’ about ye.” Christ, he was thinking about me? “And how ye didna know anyone here. I ken it’s late and it looks like ye have company…” he gazed at the rowdy older men but I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into the kitchen.

“Everyone,” I pointed to Ian, “This is Ian Murray, he is a professor at Harvard.” 

Soon Ian was chatting with the men as an old friend and it turned out he did know Robert who taught Bio-Engineering at Harvard. I found a cupboard full of games in Claire’s lounge room and pulled out ‘Scrabble’. Joe whipped all our arses. He has a way with words it seems. He says he owes it all to reading romance novels in the hospital lounge. 

“I’m afraid it’s time I said goodnight,” Joe sighed and finished off the last of his glass. “Or else I’ll be sleeping right here.”

“Ye’re welcome to, Joe.” I smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

Once the last of the men had said goodbye and taken their boxes of leftovers with them, I went back to the kitchen where Ian was already cleaning up the mess of the evening. “What do ye think ye’re doin’? Ye dinna need to do that.” 

Blushing a lovely shade of red, he continued to wash the dish in his hands, “I showed up unannounced, Jenny, the least I can do is clean ye’re dishes.” 

If he wanted to stay a bit longer, who am I to make him leave?

“Are ye goin’ to tell me the real reason ye came over?” I elbowed him in the side as I took another plate and dried it. 

“I wanted to see ye —“ Ian stared down at the sink as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Aye, I wanted to see ye again too.” 

“What about yer girlfriend… Holly, was it?” I very well knew her name was Hannah but I didn’t care. 

“It’s Hannah,” he corrected, “She left to visit her family in Los Angeles. She’ll be gone over Christmas.” 

“So yer lonely, is that it?” 

“Aye,” he looked up from the dishes, “Maybe it’s because yer a Scot but I like bein’ around ye Jenny, ye remind me a bit of home.” 

I reminded him of home? _Jesus, Mary and Joseph._

“Say, would ye want to spend more time together? I ken ye dinna know anyone…” 

“Ye keep sayin’ I dinna know anyone but I know Joe! And ye,” I interrupted him and his eyes got really wide but then he started laughing and I joined in. 

“But yes, Ian Murray. I would like to see ya again. Perhaps this time we could plan it?”

“A planner are ye? I woulda never guessed.” Ian poked me in the ribs and I almost dropped the dish in my hands. 

“Dinna make me drop this! It probably cost more than my entire house.” I laughed and it only encouraged Ian to poke my side more, his fingers digging into my most ticklish area. 

Thankfully I had let go of the plate on the counter because Ian’s hands made me squirm and soon he had his arms wrapped around my waist. His face was now inches away. The laughter died down and I was painfully aware of his hand just above my arse. 

I thought he was going to kiss me but he released me, “I should go,” he smiled weakly and squeezed my hand that was somehow still in his firm grasp. 

“I’ll call ye tomorrow, aye? We’ll make plans,” I saw him out and hoped that tomorrow would come quickly. 

 

**_CLAIRE BEAUCHAMP_ **

I nearly tripped down the stairs. After the pub last night Jamie drove me home but I couldn’t remember what happened next. 

He cleared his throat and I looked up to see him pouring two cups of coffee. It was just like yesterday. Had it really only been yesterday that I had woken up to this exact sight before me?

My hand rested on the kitchen chair in front of me and I felt something silky, “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” 

My bra was draped over the chair. I picked it up and swung it behind my back, “I don’t think I’ve ever had that much to drink.” My cheeks flushed bright pink and the heat continued down the rest of my body.

“Just remind me a little, did we — um,” I pointed back and forth between him and I, Jamie shook his head and I was disappointed. Not because we didn’t have sex but because I didn’t remember not having the sex. 

“Call we me old fashioned, Sassenach, but I dinna particularly like sleepin’ with women… who are unconscious.” He laughed, sipping his coffee. 

“Unconscious? Oh my God, that must have been really attractive!” I took the coffee cup he offered me and buried my face into it. 

“Why did you stay?”

His voice was soft, “Because you asked me to.”

“From the moment I met ye, Claire Beauchamp, it’s been an adventure.” He laughed. His phone rang beside me and I picked it up, “Bree,” I cursed and handed him the phone. “Sorry, didn’t mean to look… again.” 

He waved my apology away and stepped outside to take the call. I walked to the sink and stared out the window as he talked. Jamie was looking at his watch, probably figuring out how to escape me, a complete nut. 

“Faith… Bree… Claire. He’s a busy guy.” 

Jamie looked through the window and caught me staring, a smile bursting on his face. Turning away, I acted like I wasn’t looking at him when he came back in the house. 

“Would you like to spend the day wi’ me?” He asked and caught me off guard. 

“What do you mean?”

He slipped his phone into his pocket, “You should get dressed, we should take a drive, get lunch and get to know each other.” 

Beauchamp, you promised not to fall in love… “Why?”

“Because, Sassenach, I’m runnin’ out of reasons why we shouldn’t,” he grinned, “Aren’t you?”

____________________

Jamie drove me an hour outside of Inverness to a beautiful old home that was now turned restaurant. The grounds were dusted with snow, the fireplace roared and Christmas music played softly in the background. 

“So you own a distillery?” I took a sip of the wine Jamie ordered. Delicious. 

“Aye, I do. It was my Da’s business but when he died I took it on.” He half smiled. 

“I’m sorry… about your Father.” I reached for his hand across the table and he held it the entire meal. It made it rather difficult to eat but it was nice nonetheless. 

“Did you want to do that? The Distillery or was there something else?”

Laughing, Jamie pressed the palm of his hand against my wrist, “My palms are sweating, do you know how to be on a date?”

I shook my head, “I haven’t been on a first date in a long time. I think you make me nervous.” 

Jamie grinned, his eyes looking down in his lap. Was he nervous too?

“But to answer your question, I thought about being a writer but then I never had the chance to explore that further when my Da passed.” 

“I never would have pegged you for a writer, what genre?”

“Sort of historical but fiction of course,” he traced small patterns on my palm.

“What do you do, Sassenach?”

“I’m a doctor. A surgeon and I love my job. I’ve always known it’s what I wanted to do. I studied hard, didn’t have much time for anything else let alone a relationship…” I met his gaze when I said ‘relationship’ and shivered in my seat. His gaze was so direct. 

“What about your family?” He asked, his thumb rubbing small circles over my hand. 

This part was hard. I hadn’t spoken of my family in a very long time. Frank knew some of the story but not the entirety of it. I never felt the need to tell him. 

“My parents were wonderful, they died in a car crash when I was eleven,” Jamie squeezed my hand and I smiled, “I didn’t see it coming, obviously. I then lived with my Uncle Lamb and traveled around with him on his job. I got through it and haven’t cried since.” I quickly said, afraid of saying too much. 

“You haven’t cried since you were eleven?” He gasped, his eyes bulging. 

“I know, I try but it just doesn’t happen.” I hadn’t shed a tear after their funeral. I figured that I had cried out all of my tears and there was nothing left. 

He joked, “I cry all the time! A good book, a good film, I weep. I’m a major weeper!”

The meal ended on a good note, Jamie somehow always managed to make me feel better. We toured the grounds, our footprints leaving tracks in the snow. At one point he had me pinned up to a tree, his hands roaming over my body, complaining about the thick layer of my coat as he tired to sneak his way up to touch my breasts. 

The afternoon was magical. Jamie Fraser was taking my heart. And I was letting him have it. 


	5. Surprises

**_CLAIRE BEAUCHAMP_ **

Jamie and I had decided to take a few days to ourselves. He needed to fit in a bit of work before Christmas, I didn’t want to be apart from him. Not even for a day. How had this even happened? I’d only met him a few days ago but already I was betraying my own words. I promised I wouldn’t fall in love with him. 

_Well, you failed at that, Beauchamp._

Sitting around in Jenny’s living room, I felt absolutely pitiful. Every time I tried to read, my mind drifted to Jamie and what he was doing. Every time I tried to watch TV, I couldn’t help but wonder if he was thinking about me. 

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was only 7pm, surely he wouldn’t be working this late at night. Maybe I should just pop over and say hi…

Before I had time to think about what I was actually doing, I found myself standing outside Jamie’s door. He had told me his address, Lallybroch and it wasn’t hard to miss. Christmas lights covered every window and the snow on the ground made it seem straight out of a book. 

I knocked on the door and waited. 

“Surprise!” I smiled as Jamie opened the door, his eyes almost bulged out of his head. 

“Aye, it is, Sassenach.” I could hear the sounds of plates clinking together and noticed how he was standing with his body in the doorway, making it impossible to see inside. 

“Oh, you have company? I shouldn’t have come.” Looking down at my feet, I avoided his gaze, heat flashing up my neck. 

“No, Claire it’s —“

“Who is it daddy?” There was a small brown haired girl that appeared out of nowhere and clutched onto Jamie’s leg. 

“Daddy?” _Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ._

_“_ Aye, I am… daddy.” Jamie looked down at his daughter and then back up to me, his shoulder slumping. He was a father, it all explained so much and yet. 

“Claire, this is Faith.” His face lit up and he stroked the top of her head. 

Another sound of two little feet and the door opened wider to reveal another little girl with blazing red hair, “Wanna come in?” She asked. 

“My youngest, Brianna.” Jamie sheepishly smiled.

Oh. The names I had seen on his phone from our first two nights together. They weren’t other women he was hooking up with, they were his daughters. A weight lifted off my shoulders that I didn’t know I was carrying. 

“Daddy!” Bree tugged on Jamie’s pant leg. 

“Oh yes, come in, Sassenach.”

He held the door as I walked in, my eyes roaming quickly over the interior of his home. It was warm and welcoming. The kind of home I could see myself in. 

The girls ran off, assuming towards the kitchen as they started shouting “Hot Chocolate!”

I grabbed Jamie’s arm, “Are you married, Jamie?”

He shook his head, “No. Widower. Two years ago, she was sick.” 

“Oh, Jamie… I’m sorry.” I pulled him into a hug, his arms wrapped around my back. 

More shouts demanding hot chocolate came from the kitchen and Jamie pulled back, taking my hand and led me into the kitchen. “Hope ye like hot chocolate.” 

“Love it.”

I sat down on the kitchen bench as Jamie set a steaming cup of hot chocolate down in front of me. “This looks delicious, thank you.” 

“Da, she has more marshmallows than me!” Bree pointed her finger at her sister’s cup.

“No, she has five, just like you Bree. Dinna go makin’ up lies.” It was so different to see Jamie in ‘Dad mode’. He was always gentle and kind but to see him with his children, it was heartwarming. 

Faith crawled up into Jamie’s lap and settled her little bum against him. “Da, do Mr. Napkin Head.”

“Yes, Da please do Mr. Napkin Head!” Bree echoed her sister. 

Jamie looked at me, a deep red covering his cheeks. I smiled and said, “Please Jamie?” For encouragement. 

“Aye, I’ll do it, only because we have a guest.” He winked, kind of, at me and I watched as he picked up the cloth napkin and his glasses from the table. Jamie laid the napkin over his face, set his glasses on his nose and then stuck a spoon in his mouth. Both of the girls lost it, falling into fits of giggles. 

“Hello, I’m Mr. Napkin Head!” He shouted which made me burst into giggles along with them. “Who is that pretty lass over there?” He pointed to me, I knew he couldn’t possibly see me through the napkin. 

“That’s a Sassenach, Da.” Faith said, smiling as she looked up lovingly at Jamie. 

“Och, a Sassenach? Who let her in?” He joked. 

“You did, Da!” Bree laughed. 

“Aye, I suppose I did.” He laughed and then took off the glasses and napkins, Bree and Faith started clapping and I joined in. 

“Very good, Jamie.” I smiled, making him blush even more. 

“Claire,” Bree said to me, “We have a tent in our playroom. Would you like to see it?”

“Well of course I would.” 

The girls held my hands as they led me up the stairs and into their playroom. “This is so impressive.” And it was. A tent had been set up in the middle of the room, equipped with fairy lights and paper stars hanging inside. 

“Did you do this?” I asked Jamie. 

“Aye, only helped a little.”

I followed the girls into the tent and laid down, Jamie followed behind me and laid beside me. Bree and Faith lay on either side of us. I felt Jamie’s hand reach for mine and I took it. 

“Claire, if you wanted to sleep over that would be alright, we could push our beds together.” Faith said, her little voice warming my heart. 

“Thank you very much for the offer but maybe another time?”

“Alright.” I heard her sigh and felt Jamie turn his head to look at her. I could’ve sworn I heard him say “good job” but maybe I was mistaken. 

We all lay in the tent, looking up at the paper stars covered in glitter. Jamie was a father. When we first met he had told me he always hurts the people he’s with simply by being himself. Perhaps he had tried to date before but at the mention of kids, they ran away. 

Once Jamie saw that the girls were tucked into their beds, he came to find me. I stood in his study, admiring the collection of books on his shelves. 

“I canna imagine anyone bein’ a bigger hit wi’ my children.” 

“That’s a relief,” I smiled. “Jamie…”

“Why didn’t I tell ye about them?”

“Yes. That’s a rather important thing… children.” I leaned back against his desk.

“Until I get to know someone — it’s easier for me to pretend to be a normal lad,” he ran his hand through his hair, “I’m a full time dad, Sassenach. I spend my weekends buying tu-tu’s and I have a cow in the backyard,” He laughed. 

“Claire, before you… before this, I hadna slept with a woman since my wife died. I dinna take this lightly, what it is between us.”

“I get it, Jamie. I do,” I walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest, “To introduce them to someone they may never see again. It would be hard.” I sighed, “I’m sorry I came.” 

He put his hand under my chin, “Dinna be sorry, Sassenach. Ye didna know. Besides… I’m glad they met ye. Ye’re very important to me, Claire.” Jamie kissed me, slow and tender. 

“I have a question to ask ye.” 

My heart started racing, surely he wouldn’t ask me to marry him, _Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ._

“Will ye go Christmas tree shopping with us, me and the girls, tomorrow?”

Oh. “Yes, Jamie. I’d love to.” I kissed him and thought of the possibilities of future Christmases to come. 

___________________________

 

**_JENNY FRASER_ **

Joe was at my place again, like he was almost every other day. We had become fast friends and I enjoyed his company. We’d been spending the last hour going over and over a speech that he needed to make in a few days. He was retiring from the hospital and they were having a dinner in his honour. 

“I don’t know, Jenny. I mean, I don’t want to make a big deal out it. Why don’t I just say ‘thanks very much’ and they get off the stage?”

“Because ye’re bein’ honoured Joe, ye’ve given more than thirty years of yer life that place, to those people. Ye need to say a little more than that.” I gave him a stern look and he pressed his lips together. 

“Let’s go over what ye have so far.” I read over the speech, so far it was brief, mentioning a few people he had worked with and patients that had meant a great deal to him. It needed work but I could see today we weren’t getting anywhere.

“Tell ye what, ye go home and put this out of yer mind. Tomorrow we’ll start fresh and maybe tonight I’ll even look over it again.”

Joe stood from the couch, grabbing his cane, “You’re the best, Jenny. Couldn’t do this without you.” I hugged him and walked him to the door. 

I had to admit, my brain was beginning to turn to mush just thinking about going over the speech one more damn time. 

“Ye need a nice relaxin’ bath.” I told myself and went upstairs to the giant tub I hadn’t found a chance to use. 

Settled into the bubbles and warm water, a glass of wine on the side, I closed my eyes and leaned back. 

The peace didn’t last long as my phone rang. I gave a short huff and looked at the caller ID: Ian Murray. _Christ!_

“Hello?” I said, suddenly painfully aware that I was sitting in the tub naked. 

“Hello, Jenny. I was just callin’ to see if ye wanted to make those plans?”

He remembered, oh Jesus. 

“Uh, sure yeah that sounds nice.” Play it cool, Jenny.

“Are ye free tonight then?”

_Was I? Was I?! Of course!_

“I think so, should be. What did ye have in mind?” He paused and I thought he’d hung up but then he said the two best words I think I’d ever heard him say just then. 

“Ice Skating.” 


	6. On the Ice

**_JENNY FRASER_ **

“Ice Skating,” Ian said. I knew ice skating wasn’t something you did with just a friend, particularly if one person had a girlfriend. There was potential for a fall, potential for hands to brush, even potential for a shared hot chocolate. 

“I’d love to, Ian. That sounds lovely.” My mind was already racing with what to wear, should I put effort into this, was it a date? 

“Great! See ye tonight around seven?” 

“Aye, seven is perfect, see ye then Ian.” 

The plans were set. I couldn’t believe he actually came through. With Oliver, our plans were always shot to hell, he cancelled more often than not. I knew it was because of her… his fiancee. _Jesus, Jenny… let him go._

Looking at my phone, I realised there was still six hours until Ian was coming to pick me up. Shouldn’t let a good bath go to waste. I swiped my phone open and dialled the number that Claire had given me to reach her, it was about time I should check in, see how things were going. 

On the third ring she picked up, “Hello?”

“Hi, Claire. This is Jenny, just wanted to call and see how yer doin’.” 

“Oh, hi Jenny!” She replied, it sounded like she was outside somewhere, kids were screeching, “I’m doing well, just out…” 

“’Tis great to hear. I should warn ye that my wee brother might pop by, have ye met him?” There was no response on her end at first, it sounded like she was talking to someone, all I heard was the word “tree”. 

“Oh, sorry Jenny and yes… I’ve met Jamie. Actually he came round the first night I arrived.” 

Just as I started to reply that she should stay away from Jamie for he was more trouble than naught, my phone beeped with an incoming call, “Claire, will ye hold real quick, I think that’s Jamie tryin’ to call. Won’t be but a moment.”

“Sure, of course.” She said and I put her on hold and answered Jamie’s call. 

“Jenny! I didna know ye were even goin’ to America,” Jamie said as soon as I answered him. 

“Hello to ye too, brother. I needed a break from my miserable life, ye ken. I was just talkin’ to Claire,” at the mention of her name I heard Jamie make a small gasp, “and she said she met ye, promise me brother ye didna fool around wi’ her… she’s a respectable woman.” 

He laughed, almost awkwardly and I took notice of the fact that it sounded like he was outside, the sounds of children screaming — much like they were in the background of Claire’s call. 

“Jamie, I have Claire on the other line, will ye hold on just a wee moment?”

I didn’t wait for his response but switched back over to Claire, “Hello, sorry about that, Claire.” 

“Oh it’s no problem.” Just then I heard a small voice say, “Claire, can you tell daddy that I like this tree?” And then there was a muffled sound and the faintest of responses from Claire, “Yes, of course Bree darling, when he comes back from taking Faith to the loo, you can show him yourself.” 

“Sorry, Jenny, this isn’t the best time to talk, can I call you back in a little bit?” 

“Aye, ye can, ’tis no problem.” She hung up and my blood was boilin’, I switched back to talk to Jamie. 

“Jamie Fraser! Ye didna go to my house and bed Claire, the woman stayin’ in my house!”

“This is Claire….” Came the voice on the other line, apparently she had not hung up and I had not switched back to talk with Jamie. 

“Christ, Claire…. I’m verra sorry, that was meant for —“

“Jamie. It wasn’t all his fault, don’t blame him for it, please.” She said and it genuinely sounded like she cared for my brother, she was with his children somewhere after all. 

“Claire, Jamie’s on the other line, I’ll just talk to him now if ye dinna mind.”

“No it’s alright. I’ll make sure to hang up this time,” she laughed. 

I checked my phone twice to see that it was in fact Jamie I was now speaking to, “Jamie Fraser…. Ye wee fool.” 

“How’d ye know, Jenny?” He said. 

“I told ye I was just talkin’ to Claire… I could hear wee Brianna in the background and there was a misunderstandin’ on the phone but dinna fash about that.” The bubbles were disintegrating into the water of the bath and I knew I would need to get out soon. 

“Dinna hurt her, brother. I ken it’s been awhile since ye felt anythin’ for a woman but dinna hurt her. She’s a kind, good lass.” 

“Ye’ve never even met her, Jenny.” Jamie said and I heard the sound of the toilet flush. Ah, so he was with Faith, taking her to the bathroom somewhere. 

“Och, yer right. I havena and I’d very much like to, she’s been kind, opening her house to me and takin’ care of Bouton while she’s been there.” I sighed and rested my head on my hand. 

“I need to go, Jenny. Bree is askin’ for something.” 

“Alright, brother. Ye dinna forget my words.” 

“Aye, alright.” He hung up and the room was back to silence. Christ… my idiot of a brother had bedded the woman stayin’ in my house. Claire said she didna want any men but apparently Jamie swayed her on that stance. 

___________________

**_CLAIRE BEAUCHAMP_ **

I shoved my phone back down into my coat pocket and walked around with Bree, holding her hand as we looked to find the perfect Christmas tree. 

“Are we going to have hot chocolate, Claire?” I almost didn’t hear her question, my mind was racing with thoughts of what Jenny must be saying to Jamie just now. 

Shaking my head, I gave her little hand a squeeze, “Of course we will, daddy promised didn’t he?” She laughed and pressed herself to my side, hugging my leg. 

“Ye found a tree?” Jamie asked as he walked back to us, Faith strolling beside him. 

“Yes, Da! This one,” Bree let go of my hand and pointed both hands towards the tall fir in front of us. Jamie looked at me, one ruddy eyebrow quirked. 

“It’s bonny, lass.” Both girls squealed with delight and began to dance around the tree. Jamie came to stand next to me, “So… Jenny knows.” I laughed and wrapped my arm around his waist. 

“Yes, I rather think she does,” Jamie grinned and kissed my cheek.

He gripped my hand and looked over at the girls, still chanting and dancing around the tree. Jamie pulled me to the side, hidden amongst the green pine and kissed me. His hands tangled in my hair and his mouth tasted like peppermint. Jamie absolutely took my breath away. 

__________________

**_JENNY FRASER_ **

Ian arrived promptly at seven to take me ice skating at an outdoor rink. I’d never actually been ice skating before… not that he needs to know that. 

“What really made ye cross the pond for Christmas? Surely ye have family to spend it with in Scotland?” Ian asked as we walked from the car to the rink, a light fall of snow swirling around us. 

“There was a lad, a fool really. And I was a fool for fallin’ for him when he wasna interested in me.” I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. 

“Unrequited love, eh? The worst kind.” Ian gave me a kind smile and nudged my arm with his elbow. 

“And what about ye? Will ye be spendin’ Christmas wi’ yer girlfriend?” I had to ask, if they weren’t serious then would this be considered a date?

Ian winced slightly, an obvious sore subject. “We broke up actually, two days ago.” He looked ahead, “She was cheatin’ on me.” 

“Oh, Ian… I’m so sorry. She wasna any good then, anyways.” Reaching out, I put my hand on his arm and kept it there, sliding it in the crook of his elbow and he placed his other hand on mine, keeping it there.

“Och, we werena serious but it still hurts, ye ken?” 

“Aye, I do.” I knew all too well the pain of the heart. 

“I like talkin’ wi’ ye Jenny,” Ian smiled, we approached the entrance to the rink and got in line to pay for tickets. “Maybe it’s because ye can understand what I’m sayin’… my accent I mean.” Laughing, he paid and grabbed our wristbands from the attendant. 

“I like talkin’ wi’ ye too, Ian. Ye’ve been verra kind to me since I arrived when ye didna have to.”

Ian looked over at me and paused, “Of course I would be kind to ye, ye deserve kindness, Jenny. Every bit of it.” 

_Christ, this man._

I could have stared into his eyes all night but a nudge from behind us broke the spell. We walked over to collect our skates and found a bench to sit down and lace up. When Ian removed his shoes, I couldn’t help but stare. He had a prosthetic leg. 

“Och, I know.” He saw my gaze on his leg and I blushed, embarrassed for staring. “I dinna tell many people about it. Happened so long ago, the accident.” 

“Ye dinna have to tell me,” I reached out to grab his hand. 

“I want to, Jenny.” He smiled, “It was a motorcycle crash, I was bein’ an idiot and went around a turn too quick… my bike slid right into the mountain and my leg was crushed.” He winced, remembering the pain. 

“Must have been stuck out there for hours before I got help. By the time I got in the ambulance, there was no savin’ my leg.” 

“Oh Ian, I’m so sorry. That musta been terrible.” He squeezed my fingers. 

“Aye, it was. But I got through it,” he smiled and released my hand to return to putting on his skates, “and I wouldna change a thing, it made me who I am today.”

My stupid mouth talked before I knew I was even sayin’ it, “Can ye even skate wi’ that thing?”

Laughing he tied the last bow on the skate, “Probably not. Guess I’ll lean on ye for support.” He winked and I momentarily forgot how to breathe. 

“Well dinna look at me, Ian Murray, I dinna ken how to skate either!” I joined in his laughing and we both stood shakily to our feet. 

We fell maybe ten times, both taking our fair share of spills on the ice. He wasn’t good at turning and I wasn’t good at simply standing up. Ian’s hands tended to linger on my waist and I found that I didn’t mind. Together we were hopeless and after twenty minutes of laughing with tears in our eyes we abandoned the ice and left to grab dinner in a warm cafe instead. 

The entire night we talked about our families, our careers and our love for Scotland. Ian always said he wanted to one day move back home and I prayed to God he would. 

“There’s a party,” I said, “For Joe at the hospital in a few days and I was wonderin’ if ye’d like to come?” 

Ian sipped on his hot chocolate, “Aye, that’d be great!” He grinned, a mischievous look in his eye, “Will that be our second date then?”

_Ah, so this was a date after all._


	7. New Year

**_CLAIRE BEAUCHAMP_ **

Two days. I left in two days. For whatever reason, I had booked my flight home for December 26th, probably thinking it would be cheaper. But now, standing in the doorway, letting Jamie inside, possibly for the last time — I never wanted to leave. 

We were silent as I lead the way up to the bedroom, our hands brushing and playing a game of who could touch the other the softest. My heart pounded with every button Jamie’s fingers undid, his skin warm on my cold flesh. As Jamie held me to him, naked beside the bed, I knew my heart would break in two days when it came time to leave. 

He laid me gently back on the bed, his eyes never leaving mine as he climbed on top of me and placed himself between my thighs. 

_“I dinna want ye to leave,” his hands said as they caressed the skin on my sides. “I don’t want to go,” my mouth replied as I pressed it to the side of his neck, unshaven and warm. “Please stay,” his body said as he spread my legs and slid home. “Don’t stop,” my body responded to his, back arching from the bed in a hurried embrace that only left me begging for more._

Jamie held me, hands exploring the sporadic freckles dotted on my too pale arms, “Long distance relationships _can_ work ye know.” 

Sighing, I moved my hand to cup his cheek, “Let’s say we make this work, Jamie. We commit to flying back and forth. You come to Boston and I come to Inverness.” He nodded in a cheerful agreement. “What happens when we hit a wall in six months? The tension builds because we don’t know what to do.” His hand slides up my arm to my shoulder and then settles on the side of my face, his thumb pressing gently on my bottom lip as I speak. “You can’t constantly be away from your girls… and I can’t constantly be leaving my patients.” 

He stopped me from speaking further with a kiss and pulled me tighter to him, “We could make it work, Sassenach. If we really wanted to.”

“Or maybe,” Jamie let out a deep sigh I didn’t know he’d been holding when I said _or, “_ we should realise that what we’ve had these past two weeks has been perfect and maybe the fact that I leave in two days makes this far more exciting than it really is.”

Jamie shifted us in bed, sitting up and taking both my hands in his, “I have another wee scenario for ye. I’m in love wi’ ye.” He smiled, his blue eyes crinkling, “I am in love wi’ ye, Claire Beauchamp. I just know I love ye. I — I never thought I’d feel this way again, come to a woman’s bed and feel such joy. I realise I come with a package deal,” he blushed, “three for the price of one.” I squeezed his hands, “I finally know what I want and that is ye.” 

My words were stuck in my throat but I managed to whisper, “I wasn’t expecting an ‘I love you’.” 

Jamie smiled, loosening his grip on my hands, “I do remember that you said ye wouldna fall in love wi’ me.” 

That night we made love again, tender and slow, hands and eyes memorising every detail that we dared not forget. If this was truly the last time we would be together, we would make sure our bodies conveyed what our hearts longed to do. 

__________________________

**_JENNY FRASER_ **

The party honouring Joe was in two hours and Ian just messaged me that he would be by in an hour to pick me and Joe up. As soon as I put my phone down, it started to buzz on the counter. I picked it up, expecting it to be another message from Ian but it wasn’t. It was a FaceTime call from Oliver.

Christ.

Instead of declining, I found myself swiping to accept the call and paused, waiting for his face to fill the screen. 

“Fraser!” He said, smiling when the connection came through, “’Tis so good to see yer face.”

“Why are ye callin’ me Oliver?” I wasna in a mood to beat around the bush, let’s get straight to the point. 

“Can I no’ just call ye to say hello?” 

“No. Ye can’t, Oliver. Ye lost the right to do that we ye got engaged and ye didna tell me about it beforehand.” 

“Oh come on, Fraser —“

“Stop callin’ me ‘Fraser’, it’s Jenny to ye. Nothin’ more.” I replied shortly, “Oliver…” I stared at his face on the small screen and for once I found I felt nothing. Nothing save regret over wasted years pining after someone who would never love me back. “I’m ending this — whatever this,” I waved my hand in the air, “is. I wasted so many years on ye and ye treated me like dirt.” 

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but I spoke first, “Ye are selfish and ye dinna do anythin’ that isna for yer own gain. I hope ye and yer new bride are verra happy together. Dinna ever talk to me again.” Before he could reply, I hit the red end call button and slid my phone across the counter. 

“Christ, that bastard.” I should’ve had that conversation years ago but now that it was done, I felt lighter, more free than I had in years. 

_____________________

I walked into the hospital holding Ian’s hand, my other arm wrapped in Joe’s. It wasn’t long before Joe took the stage to accept an award for all his years he dedicated to the hospital. Winking at him and giving him a thumbs up, he took a deep breath and pulled out the paper with his speech I had helped write. 

“This place,” he looked around the room, filled with colleagues and friends, “has been my home for more than thirty years. Everyday I come to work, I’m filled with love for each and every one of you that has been with me on this journey. As a doctor, our job is to save lives, heal people… well this place saved me.” He began to sniffle, his eyes growing shiny with unshed tears and I couldn’t hold back my own tears. 

“I’ll miss coming to work here everyday but don’t think that just because I’m retiring it means that I won’t stop by from time to time,” he laughed, “I could go on and on but I guess what I wanna say is thank you, for giving me this award of a lifetime achievement and for throwing me this fabulous party. Now… let’s get back to the cake!” 

Everyone clapped as Joe exited the stage and he came back over to sit at our table, “That was wonderful Joe, ye did such a good job.” 

He smiled and squeezed my hand firmly, “I was so nervous Jenny but I made it through didn’t I?”

“Aye, ye did.” 

The rest of the night was filled with drinks, cake and people coming round to congratulate Joe. I never once felt out of place, only having met Joe nearly two weeks ago. With Ian on my other side, I felt so at home. 

As the night dwindled down and we stood to grab our coats and head home after a long night, Ian touched my elbow, pulling me to the side. 

“What are ye doin’ for new years, Jenny?” He asked, hope in his voice. 

“I’m goin’ home… I leave for Scotland in a couple of days.” I slid my hand down to grip his in mine. 

He sighed, looking defeated, “Ye know,” his eyes suddenly twinkled, “I havena been back to Scotland for Hogmanay in many years.” 

“Och, have ye no’? Well then ye must come and spend it wi’ me — if ye want to of course.” 

Ian slid both his hands up to cup my cheeks and pulled my face to his, placing a kiss on my lips. God, how I had wanted to do that from the first moment I laid eyes on him. 

Lingering on his mouth, he whispered, “I would love to, Jenny. I would verra much like to spend just about every holiday wi’ ye but I’ll do with Hogmanay for now.” He laughed, leading us out to the car where Joe was waiting with a smug look on his face. 

_____________________

**_CLAIRE BEAUCHAMP_ **

I stood in the living room of Jenny’s house that I had grown to love, with it’s mismatched mugs in the cupboard and I would even miss Bouton, the furry companion that kept me warm when Jamie hadn’t been there to warm the bed. 

“Ye have everythin’? Yer passport, yer bags?” Jamie asked, his eyes red and puffy from a previous cry session he had as soon as he walked in the door this morning. We had decided not to spend Christmas together, I didn’t want to intrude on his time with his girls. 

Opening my purse, I confirmed that I did have my passport and my bags were sitting by the door, ready to go when the car came to pick me up and take me away. 

“Yes. I have everything…” I tried to smile, “everything but you that is.” Wrapping his arms around my waist once again, Jamie pulled me to him and held me, breathing in my scent and cherishing the feel of my body pressed to his. I could have stayed like this forever but a loud ‘honk’ came from outside which meant it was time to go. 

“Better go.” I press my lips tightly together and walk towards the door. We’re silent as Jamie helps load my oversized bag into the boot of the car. 

“I love ye, Sassenach. Two weeks ago, when I showed up here… I never expected ye.” He twisted a stray curl around his pointer finger. 

“I never expected someone quite like you either, Jamie Fraser.” Before more tears, on his side, came falling down his face, I kissed him quickly and with a hurried embrace I slid into the backseat of the car. Waving goodbye, I watched him stand at the front gate until the car turned around the corner. 

It’s true. I hadn’t been expecting Jamie, I came here to get away from a failed relationship, to be on my own. But instead I had met him, the most wonderful man that absolutely turned my world upside down. 

With the distance growing further and further between us, my chest began to feel tight and my throat closed. There was a wetness against my cheeks, something I hadn’t felt since my parents death. I was crying. 

“Jamie,” I choked out. 

“Sorry miss?” The driver said from the front seat. 

Tears began to fall more quickly and I realised then what I had to do. 

“Turn around!” I begged the driver, “Please, turn around.”

“Did ye forget somethin’?”

“Yes. Yes, I did.” The driver managed to turn around and started driving back to Jenny’s house. I hoped Jamie hadn’t already left. 

“You can take my bag out, please!” I told the driver as I shut the door and ran up the path to the front door of Jenny’s house. Without knocking, I ran inside, searching for him but he was nowhere to be seen. 

“Jamie?” 

Then I heard the sound of someone crying coming from upstairs and then Jamie appeared at the top of the stairs, “Sassenach, what — what are ye doin’ back? Did ye forget somethin’ already?”

He walked down the stairs, wiping tears off his face and then as he came closer he noticed the wetness on my own cheeks, “Claire… you cried?” He smiled, unusual when you think about the fact that he was happy I had been crying. 

“I did, Jamie. Because I realised something.” My hands wrapped around his neck, “I realised that I love you. And I never want to leave you.”

“Och, Sassenach, yer goin’ to make me cry again,” he sniffled and kissed my cheeks, “So that means yer stayin’?”

I nodded, my thumb wiping away a tear as it fell, “Yes, at least for Hogmanay and then I need to go back to Boston and figure some things out but then I was thinking I would come back here… to Inverness?” I said it as a question, it had only been two weeks after all. 

“Yes, I would like that verra much, Sassenach!” Jamie smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting my feet off the ground and spinning me in fast circles around the room. 

______________________

**_CLAIRE BEAUCHAMP & JENNY FRASER_ **

Jenny arrived home with Ian the day before Hogmanay. She was surprised but not shocked to see that Claire was still there and was so happy to finally meet the woman who she had swapped homes with. 

“It’s so lovely to finally meet you in person, Jenny,” Claire embraced her. 

“’Tis indeed. Never thought we would but I see ye had a good reason to stick around,” she winked and looked behind Claire at her brother, Jamie, sitting just by the fire at Lallybroch. 

“And you brought back your own Scot I see?” Claire smirked, turning to look over at the man Jenny had brought home, Ian as he talked with Jamie. 

“Aye, seems this holiday was verra kind to both of us. I guess I should start callin’ ye sister!” Jenny laughed and Claire simply blushed. 

Bree and Faith ran down the stairs, dressed in the best clothes and jumped onto Jenny, squealing and smiling. Clearly they loved their aunt very much. 

Claire sat next to Jamie, his arm coming to slide around her shoulder and she leaned her head against him, “Happy Hogmanay, Sassenach.” He kissed her, smiling against her lips as he realised that he would be kissing those lips for the rest of his life. 

Jenny joined Ian by the fire, their hands intertwining in an instant. 

Claire and Jenny would forever be grateful for that holiday season, it brought them both love and a place and person, to call home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story!! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Merry Christmas in July!


End file.
